Engagement? Part 2: Planning the Wedding
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Jojo x Roman, this a request. In this one Joj and Roman have planning the wedding for a while, they are planning the cake and place in this one. Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Place  
Jojo and Roman have been planning the wedding for months, now. And Jojo wasstarted to get frustrated, because they can't focus one-hundred percent on the details, as much as she wanted to. True she's had the wedding planned out over and over again, but now it's time to plan it with Roman. But both of their careers have been in the way of planning. They already know that they want it next year in the spring, and now it's time to pick the place. Roman comes over and kisses her cheek and brings her into him.  
"It's going to be okay baby, we'll find a place. If not today, tomorrow. We just need to relax, the when and the where don't matter sweetheart, as long as your happy. Just relax, we can get it figured out." says Roman  
Jojo smiles and wrapes her arms around Romans' waist.  
"I know but it's so frustrating, I wish our original choice wasn't chosen, I don't know. None of the other places are screamming out to me." says Jojo  
"Hey why don't you say, we take a little break. We can just go out and do something?" asks Roman  
"That sounds wonderful, let me look at one more page and we'll go." says Jojo  
She turns the page and there on the page of wedding places is Valley Falls National Park, West Virginia. It looked absolutely beautiful. Jojo quickly got her laptop out and searched the place. She clicks through the images until she sees a place where a purple flowered tree stands in view just in front of one of the waterfalls.  
"Honey?" she asks  
"Hmm?," he says, he looks at the picture. "Is that where you want to get married, baby doll?"  
Jojo nods, and Roman smiles.  
"Then that's where we'll get married. Anywhere at that park, if that's where you want to get married." says Roman  
"Yay! Now we just have to call them, Thank you Roman." says Jojo, she leans up and kisses him.  
He kisses her back and they call the place to book it. After they got the date confirmed, they took a break and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. They went to the park, and around town. Then they had lunch and then went back to work on planning their wedding.

(P.s. The picture you saw is the same picture that Jojo was looking at when she looked up Valley Falls Natural Park, West Virginia)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cake  
They go to a bakery on their were many cakes to choose from. They inside was easy to chose. They wanted the inside to be simple so they chose a white and chocolate four squared layered cake. With a one cake chocolate, then one below white pattern. Now it was time for the hard part of this process, choosing the design of the cake.  
"What kind were you looking for?" asks the baker  
"Um...do you have anything in the spring kind of thing?" asks Jojo  
"Of course! One minute please." says the Baker  
The baker desipears in the back, and he returns with two huge books in and sits them at the table where the couple is now sitting.  
"All of these are spring wedding cakes?" asks Roman, astonished  
"Yes, I'm afraid that's all we have. Especially with four layered only. I let you guys at it, call me when you have decided." says the baker  
He leaves and the two starts looking at the books. They continue looking for a few hours when Roman sees a cake.  
"Hey what about this one?" he asks, showing her the picture.  
The picture he shows her is a pretty green cake with small white rosia flowers that look like their coming down one side of the cake with grace. Their is a big white bow on the front of the cake that looks like it's tying the "boxes" together. On top sits a small bouquet of flowers and on the flowers is a monarch butterfly. It was beautiful.  
"I love it, what do you think Roman?" asks Jojo  
"I think we just found our cake." says Roman  
Roman calls for the baker and shows him the cake they chose.  
"Excellent! So when's the date so I know how long I have to make this lovely thing." says the baker  
They tell him the date.  
"Wonderful! I'll get stated on planning the cake for you, while you crazy kids run off and do what you need to do. Come back three days, before the wedding and I promise you the cake will be ready. Come in, first thing in the morning." says the baker  
They thank him and leave the shop, to go home and continue planning their wedding. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Picking the Best men  
Today the couple are choosing who their brides maids and the best men. Jojo already told the Bella twins that they were going to be bride maids and Eva Marie was going to be her maid of honer. Roman left the four girls as they were choosing out flowers with Jojo. He left to go find his boys Seth and Dean. He found the two in the locking room.  
"Hey, hey if it isn't the groom to be!" calls Dean  
"Sup Dean, Sup Seth. Listen I got an important question to ask you too." says Roman  
"What is it?" asks Seth  
"Well, I was wondering if you two would be my best men? You guys are my best friends and I'd love it if you guys were part of the wedding. " says Roman  
"Oh man, I'm there, thank-you." says Dean  
"Me two man, thank-you." says Seth  
The three of them, hug it out after a couple pats on the back they let go.  
"No problem, now I have to ask the third person. I hope he says yes. Thanks guys I really appreciate it." says Roman  
He leaves the two in the room to go find the Usos. He goes and finds them in the gym, working out together.  
"Hey guys!" calls Roman  
"Hey Roman!" they call in unison  
"I have a question for you guys. Jay I was wondering if you'd be my third best man, and Jimmy I was wondering if for any reason Jay can't come, could you take his place?" asks Roman  
The brothers talk it over with each other for a minute, then smile at their cousin.  
"We'd be honored to man, thank-you." says Jay  
"No problem, thanks guys." says Roman  
Roman leaves to go back to the four girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Brides and Bridemaids day out  
Today it's a girls day out, the girls deside to go flower shopping and brides/ bridesmaids shopping. The first stop on the girls list is bride dress shoping. Jojo, Eva Marie and the Bellas walk into the bridel shop. They walk to the back of the shop, to see what they have in Jojos size. Jojo sees a white dress that looks like white seashells and felt like flower petals. It was a simple enough, you might even call it a beach wedding dress. It was sleeveless not even spegetti-strapped. It had a ribbon that tied in the back. She tried it on, with some help of the shop keep, and showed her friends the dress. They wowed her and she looked at herself in the mirror. Wow was right, she looked absolutely beautiful in that dress. She smiled at herself, then at the gang.  
"This is the one." says Jojo  
"Great! Well have it adjusted, and ready for your big day would you like to see our selection of shoes?" asks the lady  
"Yes please." says Jojo  
She walks off the podium and gets back into her regular clothes. Then they follow the lady too her selection of wedding shoes. They all walk, until Eva Marie spots the perfect shoes for Jojo's dress. She shows Jojo a pair of white elegant heeled pump, that is covered in flowered lace.  
"What do you think Jojo?" asks Eva Marie  
"I love them! Thank you Eva!" says Jojo, she hugs her best friend and tries the shoes on.  
They didn't fit, but luckily they had one pair left in her size. Now it's the bride maids turn. They look at every bridesmaid dress can find. Jojo helps Eva Marie a dress for her, to go with her firey red hair. Jojo said she didn't have a specific request for the dresses, as long as they were spring colored. Jojo finds a simple spring blue dress, it's strapless and would go just above Eva Marie's knees. It flared out a bit, but it was flat silk materiel. The top of the dress well it looked like both sides crossed each other in the cute kind of way that made it work, and on the side were some petals. Eva Marie looked the dress once over and tried it on, it looked amazing on her. Eva Marie turned slowly on the peddle stole.  
"Wow, Eva you look amazing." says Jojo  
"Hmm... I like it, it's not frilly and it actually goes with my red hair.," says Eva Marie "I'll take it."  
"Great!" says the shop keep  
Eva Marie disapears back into the dressing room and gets dressed. Next the Bella twins come out in their dresses. Theirs were a darkish spring pink that was plain and flared at the bottom. In the middle was a black sash.  
"You too look great in those dresses." says Jojo  
"Thanks, we'll take them." They say in unison  
"Great!" says the shop keep.  
The girls go to the shoes in the shop and look at the selection of shoes. The Bellas chose black elegent sandles to go with their dresses. And Eva Marie chooses the same sort of sandal only in spring blue. The four girls pay for their dresses and shoes, and promise to be back in two weeks for tailoring, just to make sure the finished products fit right. After this the four girls go look for flowers for the bouquets. Looking for purple flowers to go with the purple flowers on the tree that Jojo showed them. The florist makes a lavender rose bouquet for Jojo, and thinks about the flowers that went with the tree flowers in the picture. He desides on some lavender daisy and rose bouquet for the ladies.  
"How's that sound?" asks the florist  
The girls talk it over and agree.  
"That sounds wonderful, thank you." says Jojo  
"Great. Come back in two weeks and your bouquets will be ready. Oh what color bows would you like for these?" asks the flourist  
"Um..." says Jojo  
The girls go and discuss the ribbon option. For a bit and deside on the same color green as the cake as the ribbon. Then the go and enjoy the rest of their day after lunch at a cafe, happy that the last thing on their to do list was pack and the other three decide on what to do for Jojo's suprise bridle shower. Given that the year was coming to an end soon. They are planning a winter bridle shower, at Eva Marie's place.


	5. Chapter 5

In the meantime the boys were relaxing while they waited for Roman to come back from wedding ring shopping, out side the jewelry shop. They had to stop the girls from going into the shop. Roman wanted the rings to be a suprise. The boys were glad that their suits still fit them, so the only thing they had to worry about was the rings and the ties today. Also Jay and Jimmy still need suits too. Roman was inside, Dean, Seth, Jay and Jimmy plan the batcheler party. When he came out all four of them went tie shoping. After deciding on silver ties to play it safe. The Usos go and pick out suits, while the Shield pick out a diffrent shirtsthat they better not show up to a wedding in black shirts under their tux. After that they head out of the shop.  
"Alright boys, I declare that we all go out to Buffalo Wild Wings for some sports, wings, and beer." declares Roman  
Their are woops all around as they head to Buffalo Wild Wings.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks have passed and as the girls promised they went back to both shops to pick up the dresses and flowers. After trying on the dresses to make sure they fit. The girls, then look at vails to go with the dress. They choose one that goes a bit past her upper arm, that is laced on the bottom. Then the girls go to their favorite salon to chose hair styles for their hair, given that the wedding is days away. As soon as they open the door, their friend Elizabeth,greets them.  
"Hey guys! What brings you in here today?" she asks  
"Hey Buffy" all four girls call in unison  
Everybody calls her Buffy, because she hates her name, and Jojo Roman and Eva Marie has permission to call her "Liz" "Lizzy" "Liza" or "Beth". Only because they asked her, if they could, and their they only three she gave permission to on the condition that around others they call her "Buffy".  
"Oh my goodness! Jojo is that bright rock on your hand, for what I think it's for?" asks Buffy  
"Yep. Me and Roman are getting married in the spring." says Jojo  
"Congrats, girl! So what hairstyle can I give you today?" asks Buffy  
"None today but could you do our hair for my wedding? It's be awesome if you could do our hair, and possibly attend the wedding?" asks Jojo  
She hands Buffy her inventation.  
"I'd love to, now let's see what I can do for all of you guys, let's see you three must be the bridesmaids then. Awesome! Can I see pictures of your dresses, so I can see what I'm working with?" asks Buffy  
They show her the dresses.  
"So beautiful okay let me think.." says Buffy  
"Take your time Buffy, we won't rush you it's your choice." says Nikki  
"Thanks guys, let me look at the catalogs give me about five minutes." says Buffy,  
She switches the sign to closed and adds a sticky saying "Shop will be open again as soon as I'm done with my long list of clients. Since Buffy is owner of the shop she can close it when she likes. Everybody who's lived in this town, knows this is just how Buffy is. She may close shop for a bit for numerous reasons but she'll open up again later. Usually it's because she has more clients then she and her employees can handle, there's only her and one other employee and there is ten people in shop, or it could be as simple as no one is there to help. Buffy disappears for a bit. When she returns she grabs the twins first. She turns them around to the group. She gestures over Nikki's head first like she's actually doing something to it but she's not.  
"For you Nikki, I am going to straiten that pretty brown hair of yours, then fashion into a side ponytail. Then the bottom half of your ponytail is going to be curled, and on top of the rubberband we are going to put a fake white flower in it. " says Buffy  
Then she goes to Brie, and does the same to her.  
"As for you Brie, I am going to pull your hair back into half a ponytail and curl your hair. Then put a fake dimand bobby pin in your hair, for all to see.I'm also going to have your rubberband hidden in the back." says Buffy  
She goes behind Eva Marie and does the same to her as she did to the twins.  
"As for you, Eva Marie, I am going to bun that pretty red red hair of yours, and put a braid that goes across the top half of wear your rubberband would be, but still the nape of your neck, and add two flowers on both sides of that little braid." says Buffy  
She goes to Jojo, and makeshift simaler motions.  
"Now for our blushing bride to be, I am going to straiten your hair and put it in a half ponytail. Then take the ponytail, and put it in a bun. Then I'm going to curl the rest of that hair take each curl and individually put them around the bun intil your hair looks like it's circling around that bun. Then I'm going to take a sting of fake jewels, that's hard to explain, but trust me it'll look great. Then I'm going to take fake purple roses, to match your purple roses bouquet. I'll intertwine them in your hair connecting the stems. Then stick little fake dimands in your hair using hairspray to help them stick.," says Buffy. "So what do you guys think?"  
They smile and applaud her. She giggles and curtsies.  
"Excellent as always." they say  
"Thank you, thank you." she says  
The girls leave Buffy, so she can get back to work after writting down what she said she was going to do, and how she was going to do. The girls tell her to be ready to get picked up by 12:00, since it's about a six hour flight and about 45 minute drive. To give them time, to get ready, not sure their selves how long it will take for them to get dressed.  
The girls and boys leave Roman and Jojo at Jojo's apartment as they get everything ready for the batcheler party and the bridle shower. An hour later the couple get a "code red" text with some sort of excuse to get them to come. Both parties went off with out a hitch, they went on for six hours. Everybody had a blast at both parties.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later Roman and Jojo, go get the wedding cake. After that they go home put it in the freezer and Roman goes home to pack. They kiss each other goodbye, and Roman promises to pick her up at 11:30 in two days time. She says okay,and Roman leaves again. For the next three days everybody, who are coming with the couple and the couple packs everything they'll need for the journey. On the day of departure, the boys and girls spend the last night that the ten of them won't be ten single/ dating friends anymore instead two of their friends will be married. The five girls spend the day watching movies, while the boys go out and do thing they would do if they were double-dog daring children again, just to have a crazy night.  
Around 11:45 Romans car is packed and he and Jojo are on their way to pick Buffy up at her house. They spend the whole car ride talking about what they did when they were apart and how much they were happy that they were finally getting married. While Roman drove they held hands, even after picking Buffy up. When they get into the plane, roman kisses the top off Jojo's hand.  
"You ready to become Misses Jojo Reigns?" he asks, with a smile on his face  
"Ever since you proposed." she replies kissing his cheek.  
The End


End file.
